


The Last Night of Summer

by Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains/pseuds/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains
Summary: Veronica, Martha, and Betty enjoy their last night of summer before their senior year begins.  Veronica ruminates on her future a bit.





	The Last Night of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be part of a longer fic, which I ended up discarding. I did, however, salvage several short scenes from it, which I will post as stand-alone vignettes. I suppose you could consider this mildly AU, though it doesn't really conflict with canon all that much.

 

            Veronica awoke with a start, realizing that someone was poking her side, quite vigorously, she might add.  She turned her head to the side and discovered-as she had already suspected-that it was Martha.  “’Ronica, you missed the whole ending,” she said dejectedly.  “Oh no, I’m so, so sorry,” Veronica replied, pushing herself up into a sitting position.  She looked across the room, to where Betty was busy rewinding the VHS back to the start.

 

            In all honestly, Veronica really hadn’t been particularly interested in the movie they had been watching.  It was an overly cheesy rom-com, full of far too many clichés.  But she wasn’t going to tell Martha that.  Veronica knew how much Martha adored any movie with a happy ending.  It was just one of the many facets of her personality that made her such an endearing friend.  Of course, Veronica imagined she was probably a bit biased on that matter, considering they had basically been friends their entire life.  But wasn’t being biased in your friend’s favor a basic tenant of friendship?  She could hardly be faulted for being a good friend in that respect.

 

            Veronica was snapped out of her musing on the subject by Martha poking her again.  “You okay ‘Ronica?  You seem kind of out of it,” she asked, a hint of worrying creeping across her face. Veronica tilted her head and smiled at her friend.  “I’m fine Martha.  No need to worry.  Just got a bit lost in my own thoughts.  So, what did I miss?”  She replied, shooting back with a question of her own.

 

            Following Veronica’s inquiry, Martha launched into a rather lengthy and detailed description of the entire last forty-five minutes or so of the film, which was apparently how much Veronica had missed after succumbing to the temptation of sleep’s (relatively) warm embrace.  Veronica quickly lost interest in the narrative, and once again found herself losing herself to a different train of thought.

 

            It was the last night of summer after all.  Tomorrow would be the beginning of her senior year of high school.  Only one more year to go.  After that, she would finally be free of the stupidity that permeated Westerburg High, and even Sherwood in general.  She recognized that there were some upsides to growing up in a small town, but there were plenty of downsides as well.  Life in Sherwood followed the same patterns and the same rules that it had followed for as long as she had been alive.  Tradition and routine was paramount, in all aspects of life.  There was no room for free thought or self-discovery in this town. It was no haven for artists and dreamers.  This was Sherwood, Ohio in 1988.  This was her life.  For the moment, anyway.  She hoped with all her being, that everything would change come graduation.

 

          After several minutes of Martha’s exposition, and Veronica’s contemplation, Veronica realized that Martha had finished explaining the rest of the movie. “Sounds cool,” she said with a slightly forced smile.  “It’s too bad I missed it.  We’ll have to watch it again sometime.”  “Oh, definitely.  It was so good!”  Martha gushed.  Veronica grinned internally.  Even if she was sometimes bored with the movies Martha picked out, she was still her best friend, not to mention an all-around amazing person.

 

            By this point, Betty had finished taking out the VHS and turning off the TV.  She moved back over to the couch and took a seat on the opposite side of Veronica. “Not too bad” Betty remarked. Veronica assumed that she was referring to the movie.  “Yeah” she agreed, nodding her head.  “I’m so glad you two liked it.  I wasn’t sure if you would.  I know it’s pretty corny.  But it’s just so cute!” Martha exclaimed.  Betty and Veronica rolled their eyes, but felt smiles creeping onto their faces at this effervescing.  Classic Martha.  Of course.

 

            “Well girls” Veronica spoke up “tomorrow is the big day.”  Martha let out a little mock gasp, and Betty assumed a shocked expression.  “I know! Can you believe it?  Senior year is finally here!”  Martha proclaimed with an audible edge of excitement, mixed with perhaps a bit of anxiety.  “It’s definitely gonna be something,” Betty remarked matter-of-factly. “Speaking of which, we should all probably get some actual rest before the first day,” she stated, the voice of reason within the trio as always.  Martha glanced over at the clock on the wall above the TV and let out a little gasp. “Gosh, you’re right!  I didn’t realize it was so late.  I’m sorry for keeping you two so long.  I didn’t mean to interfere with your sleep!”  Betty laid a hand on Martha’s shoulder, and assured her.  “It’s okay Martha.  But we probably need to get going.”  Veronica nodded her head in agreement.   “Thanks for having us over.  See you next Friday, since we’re back on our semester schedule now, right?”  “Right!”  Martha said enthusiastically, jumping up from the couch.  The other girls followed her lead and vacated the sofa.

 

             “I’ll see you tomorrow!”  Martha said, flashing her signature grin (the “Dunnstock Delight”, as Betty had humorously christened it once, though this led to a plethora of jokes among their mutual friends, most of which were less than subtle).  She took turns hugging each them, before they headed for the door.  “Sweet dreams!”  She called after them.  Veronica turned back and blew a friendly kiss, before shutting the door behind her.


End file.
